Vertigo  GW version
by Noan
Summary: [UAYAOI note importante en fin de fic]Une simple journée au parc va changer la vie d'Heero Yuy.....


**Un nouvel Os venu dont ne sait où hier soir !!!**

**Disclamer: rien est à moi sauf Noa!!**

**Résumé: Une simple journée au parc va changer la vie d'Heero Yuy...**

**Merci à Sia-chan pour sa correction hyper rapide ( je vais finir par manquer de qualif' )**

**Sur ce,**

**Bonne lecture**

**-**

**-**

**Vertigo :**

-

-

_Putain !!! Pourquoi je suis monté là-haut ??? Non mais quel con !!!!_

La journée avait pourtant si bien commencé…..

-

Main dans la main, Heero conduisait son petit frère au parc Peacecraft en plein cœur de Sankcity.

On était le 17 avril, le jour de la fête nationale, et une immense fête foraine avait élu domicile au milieu des cerisiers en fleur.

Le jeune homme de 19 ans, en licence d'archéologie, avait accepté de s'occuper de son frère de 6 ans, Noa, quand ses parents lui avaient annoncé qu'ils les laissaient seuls 3 jours pour faire un petit voyage à Paris, comme pour leur lune de miel.

De toute façon, il adorait ce petit monstre et il n'était pas contre une journée détente au milieu de ses révisions.

Ils avaient tous les deux décidé de passer la journée à la fête foraine et, si tout se passait bien, ils termineraient par une ballade dans le parc.

Depuis le début de la saison, Noa était fasciné par toutes les fleurs qui poussaient un peu partout et les délicates fleurs du cerisier avaient sa préférence.

Leurs jolies fleurs blanc rosé avaient touché son petit cœur d'enfant et Heero adorait voir ses grands yeux gris-verts pétiller sous les grands arbres.

Ils s'amusèrent comme deux petits fous et furent rejoint dans l'après-midi par des amis à Heero : Trowa et son petit ami, Quatre.

Tous les quatre allèrent manger une glace ensemble.

« Maxwell n'est pas avec vous ? »

La question d'Heero jeta un froid sur l'atmosphère joyeuse autour de la table.

Quatre lui lança un regard peiné tandis que celui de Trowa se teintait d'exaspération.

Il était de notoriété publique qu' Heero Yuy et Duo Maxwell ne pouvaient pas s'encadrer.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés au début du collège et on ne savait pour quelle raison, ils s'étaient détestés immédiatement.

D'ailleurs c'était la seule chose sur laquelle ils avaient été d'accord depuis le début et cela remontait à 8 ans.

La situation s'était dégradée au fil des années et quand, pour le malheur de tous, les deux ennemis s'étaient retrouvés dans les mêmes cours, car même orientation archéo-historique, ce fut l'explosion.

Depuis 2 ans, les couloirs et dortoirs de la Faculté Internationale des Sciences humaines résonnaient de leurs violentes disputes et sanglantes bagarres.

Il ne se passait pas une semaine sans que l'un ou l'autre voir parfois les deux ne finissent à l'infirmerie du campus.

Et c'était devenu un vrai calvaire pour leur meilleur ami respectif : Trowa pour Heero et Quatre pour Duo.

Ce fut Trowa qui répondit d'une voix tranchante.

« Il a préféré aller se balader dans le parc quand on lui a dit qu'on te retrouvait ici à 15h. »

Le regard d'Heero se perdit une fraction de seconde avant qu'un sourire narquois ne se peigne sur son visage ce qui eut pour effet de faire exploser Trowa.

Il se leva brusquement, renversant sa chaise et abattit ses larges mains sur la table qui vacilla.

« Merde !! On en a marre de vos conneries !! Vous voyez même pas que vous emmerdez les gens autour de vous et en particulier ceux qui vous aiment. Vous nous faîtes chier !!! »

Le jeune homme fut surpris par l'éclat de son ami, lui qui était si calme à l'ordinaire.

Le regard toujours furieux, Trowa attrapa la main de Quatre et le tira à lui.

« Viens, on s'en va !! »

Le blond le suivit sans rien dire, conscient que sa tristesse était à l'origine de la perte de contrôle de son petit ami.

Il avait beaucoup de mal à gérer l'animosité qu'Heero éprouvait pour Duo et il savait qu'il en était de même pour Trowa.

Peu importe avec lequel d'eux ils étaient, la conversation finissait par aboutir à leur sujet favori : leur pire ennemi, et, immanquablement, les insultes fusaient.

Heero soupira.

Encore une fois, il n'avait pas pu se taire.

Il posa sa tête au creux de sa main droite et ferma les yeux.

La relation ou plutôt la non-relation qu'il avait avec Maxwell était la seule chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à maîtriser dans sa vie.

Le jeune Américain était trop imprévisible et cela chamboulait complètement le monde d'Heero.

Il avait essayé un nombre incalculable de fois de l'ignorer royalement comme il faisait avec les autres mais systématiquement Maxwell faisait un truc qui le faisait sortir de ses gongs.

Et puis, c'était le seul, sauf Trowa et Wufei mais c'était pas pareil, c'était SES amis, qui ne baissait pas le regard quand il était en mode très froid.

Maxwell soutenait son regard noir sans sourcilier et ça le foutait hors de lui.

Tout le monde s'aplatissait devant le 4ème fois champion national de Kung Fu mais pas lui. Il avait bien essayé de l'intimider mais l'Américain avait une grande gueule et il savait se battre.

Pourtant…

Pourtant il adorait se battre avec lui.

Il y avait cette hargne entre eux qui n'existait pas quand il se battait avec Wufei. C'était grisant, terriblement excitant.

« Nii-san ? »

Heero sortit brutalement de ses pensées en entendant la voix de son petit frère.

Il rougit légèrement, honteux d'avoir zappé Noa, surtout pour penser à ce connard de Maxwell.

« Gomen. »

Un petit sourire naquit sur le visage de l'enfant.

Heero eut un élan de tendresse et prit son petit frère dans les bras pour le ramener sur ses genoux.

« On fait quoi maintenant ? »

Le doigt posé sur sa lèvre et les yeux levés vers le ciel, Noa réfléchit une seconde.

« Le parc ! »

Heero étouffa un petit rire. Il savait parfaitement qu'il choisirait cette option-là.

« Aller ! Viens ! »

L'enfant sauta à terre et Heero se leva.

Sur le chemin, Noa s'arrêta devant des gros ballons très colorés gonflés à l'hélium.

Son attention avait été attirée par un gros papillon mauve et bleu.

Pour se faire pardonner de son attitude chez le glacier, Heero le lui acheta. L'immense sourire qui répondit à son geste lui fit chaud au cœur, il s'en serait voulu d'avoir gâché sa journée.

-

Ils se baladaient tranquillement depuis une demi-heure quand, surpris par le jappement d'un chien qui passait juste à côté de lui, Noa lâcha son ballon.

« Mon papillon !! »

Heero se dépêcha de sauter pour le rattraper mais il manqua le bout du fil de quelques centimètres.

« K'so !! »

Les yeux accrochés au ballon, les deux frères le regardèrent s'envoler pour le voir se prendre dans les dernières branches d'un cerisier qui, au vu de sa taille, il devait bien faire 5 ou 6m de haut, devait être centenaire.

Heero porta son attention sur son frère et ne loupa pas l'éclat d'espoir qui y passa.

Sans hésiter, il alla grimper au cerisier pour récupérer le ballon

Noa cria quand il le vit dans l'arbre.

« Nii-san !!! Descends !!! Tu vas tomber !! »

Sans regarder en bas, Heero lui répondit.

« T'en fais pas, je vais chercher le ballon et je redescends. »

Les mains de Noa se joignirent automatiquement, demandant à l'esprit du cerisier de protéger son frère.

Heero monta allègrement jusque là où était accroché le ballon.

« Je l'ai !! »

Il le détacha et le ramena vers lui.

Empêtré dans le feuillage, il descendit quelques branches à l'aveuglette et s'arrêta net quand le sol apparut sous lui.

Une vague de sueur froide dégoulina dans son dos et il trembla.

« Oh putain c'est haut… »

Heero ferma les yeux et inspira profondément pour faire passer le malaise mais quand il les réouvrit, la même impression d'être aspiré par le nombril vers le sol lui souleva l'estomac et le fit frissonner.

Tout doucement, il se rapprocha du tronc et s'y colla, les yeux écarquillés fixés droit devant lui.

Putain, il avait le vertige !!

En bas, Noa vit son frère faire et s'inquiéta.

« Nii-san ?? »

N'entendant pas son frère répondre, il recommença une fois puis deux puis trois sans aucun résultat.

Noa sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas et se mit à regarder frénétiquement autour de lui.

Maman avait déjà fait une crise comme ça alors qu'ils étaient au centre ville pour faire les courses. Ils étaient passés sur le pont Kushrenada et, quand il lui avait demandé comment s'appelait la rivière en bas, elle était tombée à genoux avant de commencer à trembler. C'était un gentil passant qui avait aidé maman à aller jusqu'à l'autre bout du pont où elle avait de suite paru aller mieux.

Au loin, il vit quelqu'un et s'y précipita.

Il courut jusqu'à la dame et dut se rendre à l'évidence que c'était un monsieur avec de longs cheveux qui fumait tranquillement une cigarette.

« Monsieur !! Monsieur !! »

Duo sortit de ses pensées et sourit au gamin qui courait vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a bonhomme ? Tu as perdu ta maman ? »

Noa s'arrêta et reprit son souffle.

« Non… C'est mon frère… il est dans l'arbre… Et je crois… qu'il a le… ver… ver…

- Vertige ?

- Haï !!

- Merde ! Dans quel arbre ? »

Noa se tourna et lui désigna le gros cerisier où son frère avait grimpé.

Sans attendre l'enfant, Duo jeta sa clope et s'élança.

Putain !! Quelle idée de grimper à un arbre quand on avait le vertige.

Un fois au pied de l'arbre, il ôta sa veste en cuir et chercha le garçon.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent brusquement et son cœur s'accéléra.

« PUTAIN YUY !!! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LA-HAUT ???? »

N'attendant pas de réponse, il grimpa à son tour et se retrouva vite à la hauteur d'Heero.

Il se plaça devant lui mais l'Asiatique ne sembla pas réagir.

« Oh ! Yuy ?!! »

Brusquement les yeux bleus d'Heero se braquèrent sur ceux, myosotis de Duo, et il sursauta violemment, lâchant le ballon chèrement acquis.

Heero se redressa vivement pour le rattraper. Il sourit quand il sentit le bout de fil dans sa main mais déchantant vite quand, au lieu de trouver une branche sous son pied, il n'y trouva que du vide.

Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent en se croisant de nouveau.

Voyant la chute imminente du Japonais, Duo eut le réflexe de l'attraper à bras le corps mais le surplus de poids le déséquilibra à son tour.

Ils chutèrent ensemble, Duo enserrant fortement Heero entre ses bras et, avant de toucher le sol, l'Américain se retourna, offrant son dos au sol, protégeant Heero comme il pouvait.

L'atterrissage fut violent et Duo gémit de douleur sous l'impact.

Il fallait quelques secondes à Heero pour comprendre qu'il était sain et sauf et se redressa vivement, regardant Duo, paniqué.

Celui-ci ouvrit légèrement les yeux et porta une main au visage de l'Asiatique.

« Ca… va ? »

Duo toussa, crachant quelques gouttes de sang.

« BAKA !!!! »

Non mais quel con !!!

Heero se retint de foutre son poing dans la tronche de ce crétin !!!

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?

Pourquoi l'avoir protégé ?

Heero se leva précipitamment et attrapa son sac dans lequel il prit son portable.

Les doigts tremblants, il composa le numéro des urgences leur demandant une ambulance d'urgence, un jeune homme était tombé de 4m de haut et il crachait du sang.

Quand il eut donné toutes les informations et que l'opératrice lui assura qu'une voiture serait là dans moins de 5min, il balança son portable et retourna vers Duo.

Il s'agenouilla près de lui et posa une main sur son front.

Le jeune homme bougea légèrement la tête et ses yeux s'entrouvrirent.

« Les secours arrivent. »

Duo toussa et cracha encore du sang avant de fermer les yeux de nouveau.

Une petite main se posa sur l'épaule d'Heero.

Il tourna la tête et tomba sur les yeux inquiets de son petit frère.

« C'est ton ami ? »

Heero acquiesça en silence.

Mais c'était bien plus que cela.

Qui lui ferait la guerre si Duo Maxwell n'était plus là ?

Avec qui il pourrait se battre ?

Qui lui répondrait comme il le faisait ?

Personne…

Personne ne pourrait remplacer Duo Maxwell dans sa vie.. Et c'était dur de s'en apercevoir dans ces circonstances.

Sans qu'il ne put se ressaisir, Heero déposa un léger baiser sur le front moite de Duo.

« T'as pas le droit de me laisser, connard. »

Les sirènes de l'ambulance brisèrent le moment et Heero se leva vivement. Il leur fit de grands signes, tandis que Noa, récupérait le sac et le portable de son frère et le blouson de Duo.

Puis tout alla très vite.

Les infirmiers se pressèrent autour de Duo, forçant Heero à s'en écarter.

Ceux-ci ne lui prêtèrent aucune attention et Heero dut attraper un des infirmiers par le bras pour savoir quel était l'état de Duo.

« Il a un poumon percé, il faut l'opérer d'urgence !! »

Le visage d'Heero pâlit brusquement.

L'ambulance partit, sirènes hurlantes, vers l'hôpital de Sank.

Heero attrapa la main de Noa et il se mit à courir.

« Je t'emmène chez Sally. Tu y passeras la nuit. Je viendrais te chercher demain. »

Noa hocha la tête, trop essoufflé pour répondre.

Sally ne fit pas de problèmes et accepta de garder son neveu jusqu'au lendemain.

Quand Heero arriva à l'hôpital, il fut rembarrer par l'infirmière à l'accueil des urgences.

« Madame, je vous en prie, il m'a sauvé la vie !! Dîtes moi comment il va !! »

A ce moment-là, le médecin qui été intervenu sur place reconnut Heero et vint l'aider.

« Ton ami est toujours en salle d'opération mais ses jours ne sont pas comptés. Il a eu de la chance. Tu pourras le voir dès qu'il se réveillera.

- Arigatou. »

Heero inclina le tête brièvement.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Il sortit de l'établissement et appela Trowa.

« Quoi ? «

La voix du jeune homme était clairement agressive.

« Heu… Je dérange peut-être ?

- C'est ça oui !! »

Heero ferma les yeux.

" Tu es toujours en colère pour tout à l'heure ?

- Un peu oui…

- Ecoute, c'est pas pour ça que je t'appelle. Dis à Quatre que Duo est à l'hôpital.

- QUOI ???? QU'EST CE QUE VOUS AVZE ENCORE FAIT ???? »

Le Japonais grimaça.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Il m'a sauvé la vie.

- Hein ?

- Venez et je vous expliquerais.

- Ok, on arrive ! »

Heero retourna dans la salle d'attente et se mit à attendre le réveil de Duo.

Trowa et Quatre arrivèrent une bonne demi-heure plus tard et Heero n'avait toujours pas bougé.

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? »

Heero sursauta à la voix posée de Quatre.

Il les regarda l'un après l'autre et soupira.

« Mon frère a lâché un ballon que je lui avais acheté et il est allé se ficher dans un arbre. Je suis monté le chercher et quand j'ai voulu redescendre, j'ai eu le vertige. »

Trowa le coupa.

« Tu as le vertige ?

- Faut croire que oui. Tu me laisses finir ?

- Hm. Pardon.

Noa a dû voir que ça n'allait pas et il est parti chercher de l'aide. Il est tombé sur Max… Duo et il est venu me chercher. Quand je l'ai vu et reconnu, j'ai sursauté et j'ai perdu l'équilibre en voulant rattraper le ballon que j'avais lâché. Je suis tombé, il a voulu me rattraper, je l'ai entraîné avec moi et au moment de toucher le sol, il s'est mis entre… »

Heero se mordit la lèvre.

Quatre et Trowa échangèrent un regard étonné.

« Il a eu un poumon percé par une côte et il est en train de se faire opérer.

Heero enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

Ils voulurent lui poser une question mais le médecin arriva.

« L'opération de Mr Maxwell s'est bien passée, il est dans sa chambre. »

Quatre s'avança vers lui.

« On peut le voir.

- Vous êtes de la famille ?

- Non, sa famille est aux USA, elle ne sera pas là avant demain. Nous sommes ses amis, laissez-nous le voir. »

Le médecin les observa l'un après l'autre et soupira.

« Très bien mais il est encore faible. Pas plus de un à la fois. »

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois.

Quatre courut presque jusqu'à la chambre quand le médecin leur eut donné le numéro.

Trowa et Heero suivirent plus doucement.

« Pourquoi t'es encore là exactement ? »

Le Japonais soupira.

« Je suis inquiet. »

Trowa se tourna vers lui.

« Toi ? Inquiet ? Pour Duo ? »

Le ton ironique de jeune homme n'échappa pas à Heero qui lui jeta un regard noir.

« Ca va ! Range ton attirail avec moi, tu ne m'impressionnes pas. »

Trowa n'alla pas plus loin, il avait compris en voyant son ami que quelque chose avait changé.

Ce n'était pas l'inquiétude qu'il avait lue sur son visage en arrivant mais une sourde angoisse qui avait laissé place à un discret soulagement.

Quatre et Trowa entrèrent l'un après l'autre et restèrent quelques minutes avec lui.

Quand Trowa ressortit, il posa une main sur l'épaule d'Heero et le poussa discrètement vers la porte.

Les yeux d'Heero se portèrent sur le panneau blanc et inspira profondément avant d'entrer. Il resta contre la porte et n'osa pas regarder le lit où reposait Duo.

« Viens. »

Le corps d'Heero répondit de lui-même sans que son esprit ne cherche à l'arrêter.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour le remercier mais une main se posa sur sa joue, tournant son visage vers le blessé.

Duo soupira discrètement.

« Tu n'as rien. »

Heero attrapa durement le poignet de Duo mais au lieu de retirer la main qui lui caressait la joue, sa main coula jusqu'à entremêler leurs doigts.

Les yeux de Duo s'écarquillèrent.

Heero ferma les siens et murmura.

« Tu n'es qu'un idiot. »

Du bout du pouce, l'Américain effaça une larme qui coulait.

« Heero… »

Heero se dégagea brusquement.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? C'est moi qui devrais me retrouver là, pas toi !!! »

Duo attrapa son poignet avant qu'il ne se lève du lit et l'attira vers lui.

Les yeux dans les yeux, il lui répondit sérieusement.

« Because… 'cause I love you. »

L'Asiatique recula sous le choc, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

Toujours ancrés dans les yeux de l'autre, ils restèrent un long moment sans rien dire jusqu'à ce que Duo, déçu mais pas surpris, détourne le regard.

Cela sortit Heero de ses pensées et son regard se fit plus doux.

Oui, avoué ainsi, il avait été surpris mais il ne pouvait pas nier ce qui l'attachait à l'Américain.

Ce n'était pas de la haine que d'aimer se battre à longueur de temps avec la même personne, cherchant de ce fait un contact presque permanent.

Il ne pouvait nier l'excitation qui le prenait à chaque fois et il savait très bien qu'il n'y avait qu'avec Maxwell que c'était ainsi.

Et puis, il ne pouvait pas occulter la peur panique qui s'était emparée de lui quand Duo avait craché du sang ni celle quand l'ambulancier lui avait parlé de poumon percé et d'opération, et encore moins le soulagement qui avait déferlé en lui quand le médecin lui avait dit qu'il était hors de danger.

Heero se déchaussa et, faisant attention à ne pas toucher le torse de Duo, il grimpa sur le lit et se trouva à quatre pattes au-dessus de son sauveur.

A son mouvement, Duo tourna la tête de nouveau vers lui.

L'Asiatique ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoique se soit et posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'Américain.

-

-

Quelques semaines plus tard, Quatre, Trowa, Duo et Heero se baladaient au parc où avait eu lieu l'accident.

Duo était sorti depuis quelques jours et avait émis l'envie de sortir un peu.

Quatre et Trowa, légèrement en retrait, regardaient en souriant leurs deux amis.

« Eh ben, celle-là, si je l'avais pas sous les yeux, je n'y croirais certainement pas.

- Tu m'étonnes. »

Il était vrai que quelques semaines plus tôt, il aurait été difficile d'imaginer Heero dans les bras de Duo, tranquillement installés contre le tronc d'un arbre, riant discrètement, oubliant que pendant 8 ans, ils avaient été ennemis.

-

-

**J'espère que vous aurez aimé**

**Sachez qu'une version Harry Potter existe!**

**Petite note: Pour celles qui attendent la suite de la Larme de Shinigami et de Black lagoon, désolé. Je viens de trouver du travail qui me prend beaucoup de temps. Donc dès que tout sera mis en place, je continuerais à poster ( les prochains chapitres tomberont d'ici une semaine je pense, au moins pour La larme de Shinigami)**

**Petite Note 2: Les GW Fan Girls reprennent du Service pour un crossover Gundam Wing/ Harry Potter.**

**Si certaines d'entre vous sont intéressées, allez faire un tour sur le forum des GW fan Girls, ( lien sur mon profil) et inscrivez vous dans le topic " Un autre projet"!!!!**

**Kisu.**

**Noan**


End file.
